Change is Inevitable
by leslina
Summary: Shizune grows up before an unsuspecting Tsunade... Shizune makes a new acquaintance in Shiranui Genma. Sequel to There's a Sucker Born Every Minute.
1. Chapter 1

Change is Inevitable

By Leslina

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Naruto and all related enterprises © Kishimoto Masashi, the Shueisha Publishing Co., Studio Pierrot, etc.

_Written prior to the release of the Naruto Hiden Tou no Sho Official Character Data Book.__Sequel to There's A Sucker Born Every Minute._

_Uchiha__ Kuzuki belongs to me._

------------

"It was about damn time! Jeez…" "Congratulations Iruka-kun! I knew you could do it."

"Th-Thank you…"

"So what's your first assignment? They finally gonna let you pass the village gates?"

"Yeah! Remember our first mission as Chunin Kuzuki? We went to the country of Lightning. The mountains there are so beautiful and the shrines!"

"Tch…" Kuzuki grunted, rolling his eyes.

Iruka scratched at his nape. "Uh… actually… I've been assigned to organize the student records at the academy."

Shizune and Kuzuki stared wide-eyed; twin sweat drops on either of their brows.

"Well…" the Uchiha shrugged. "Somebody's gotta do it."

"That's right! You'll do a fine job Iruka-kun. You're very organized."

"Th-Thanks Shizune-ch—"

"Hey, Shizune, don't you have class soon?"

"Ahii! You're right Kuzuki-kun! And tomorrow is my toxicology final. I've gotta go. Congratulations again Iruka-kun, and good luck with your assignment. See you later, Iruka, Kuzuki." The medic-nin waved cheerfully before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Tch, you're so obvious Umino. Too bad she's equally oblivious."

"What are you talking about?" Iruka grumbled feigning ignorance and annoyed at being interrupted at a critical moment by his teammate.

"Please, you're not that dense. You have a crush on her. Always have."

"I do not!"

"Whatever. Look, not to burst your bubble or anything, but you do know that she and Tsunade-sensei are attached to the hip."

"So?" Iruka shrugged. "Shizune's dream is to become a great medic ninja like Tsunade-sensei. The only way for her to accomplish her goal is to learn from Tsunade-sensei."

Kuzuki crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, his head moving from side to side. "That's not it. Rumor has it Tsunade-sensei means to leave the village and this time for real. Now that we've advanced in ranking and are working on our individual shinobi paths there's nothing to keep her in Konoha. And wherever Tsunade-sensei goes..."

"Shizune will follow." Iruka finished dejectedly.

"Yeah."

Kuzuki spared Iruka a sympathetic smile and padded the novice Chunin on the shoulder. "She is cute, yeah? A damn shame…"

Iruka and Kuzuki shared withered looks and then burst into laughter.

------------

"Shizune, you're late." Tsunade growled flipping blond bangs from her eyes as she idly searched a drawer behind her desk.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I was meeting with Kuzuki-kun and Iruka-kun," the girl said breathlessly. "Iruka-kun made Chunin!"

"About time, what's it three years now?" Tsunade grunted, revealing a slender necked flask that rounded at the bottom and a small square cup.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" The apprentice medic-ninja shrieked. "It's not even mid-day!"

"It's only tea," the older woman murmured around a mouthful of cool liquor.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a wad…" Hazel eyes darkened voice distant. "It's just that its been that kind of morning."

Shizune's brow furrowed behind her fringe of dark bangs wondering what could have triggered this melancholic episode. Even Sandaime-sama remarked on Tsunade-sama's cheerfulness lately.

Relations amongst the neighboring countries and Hidden Villages were relatively peaceful since the Kyuubi attack. Had a new patient been brought to the hospital bearing wounds her phobia prevented from treating?

She worried her bottom lip so long it swelled beneath her teeth; until her eyes caught site of the calendar directly behind Tsunade and her small teeth released their hold on their tender burden to open in a silent O of surprise.

_Shit_.

Shizune mentally smacked herself. Caught up in her earlier excitement, she'd all but forgotten…

_Uncle_.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama… I forgo—" Tsunade waved a dismissive hand.

"I know you hardly knew him… still…" Her voice was uncharacteristically soft. "When you're around it's as if he's still here. You both have such a calming presence."

"Tsunade-sama."

Idiot. Shizune swore at herself. How could she forget such an important anniversary; her own uncle!

"Tsunade-sama, I—" Another dismissive wave from the older woman silenced her.

"Just… go for now Shizune."

"But what about class, tomorrow's final—"

"Next week, after the Jounin trials. Please. And take Ton-Ton with you."

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune reached for the slumbering pig on Tsunade's desk, chanced one last regretful look at the woeful woman resting her head on the desk and left.

------------

"Please forgive me, Uncle." Shizune pressed her palms together and bowed before the stone monument. She uttered a silent prayer for her uncle and parents and then straightened, hoisting Ton-Ton in her arms again before jogging off into the woods. 

------------

Shizune spent the rest of the day at the training grounds near the western gate honing her original technique for the following week's Jounin selection exam. On a nearby stump, Ton-Ton occasionally watched—when she wasn't dozing. 

The current cycle of trials were being held in Konoha and there was the added pressure of impressing the home crowd. Medical training could wait.

Kuzuki had made Jounin the year before when the trials were held at the Hidden Village of Rock. Not only were his ninjutsu and taijutsu notable, but the original genjutsu technique he demonstrated—a highly sophisticated improvement on the illusion trick they'd used to outsmart Tsunade years earlier as Genin—impressed the judges. He was a shoe in for Jounin.

Because of the extensive medical training required of her, Tsunade put off registering Shizune for the Jounin exams until now. Three years as a Chunin level ninja coupled with medical training, the now 16 year old apprentice was more than ready to tackle the rigorous trials and display an original jutsu or a variation of an existing one.

Although not always a requirement in the selection process, it certainly carried weight in the judge's eyes.

It was very likely Iruka would not exceed his current ranking though that by no means was a reflection on his ability as a capable and worthy ninja. Iruka possessed his own unique strengths that were just as crucial to the village's survival. Each and every shinobi, from the smallest and youngest hopeful to the oldest and highest ranking held the common responsibility of protecting the village and its people.

Shizune ran and jumped around a formation of boulders and manifested eight identical self-replicas or kage bunshin (see end notes). These she attacked with full fury as she unveiled the first of three potentially lethal techniques she developed over the past three years.

The first was Haristuba, short needles laced with puffer fish poison she spat from her mouth. Of course the kage bunshin would only disappear in a cloud of smoke and not fall paralyzed to the ground as would a human or animal, but they served their purpose all the same—target practice.

Three of the eight shadow replicas remained and these she finished off with her second attack—Haridoku. Shizune drew back the long sleeve of her uniform shirt producing an arm strap loaded with needles tipped with the same puffer fish poison as the haritsuba needles she spat from her mouth. The remaining kage bunshin disappeared and the medic ninja apprentice landed on her feet between two large boulders.

She panted lightly, faint dots matting her brow. Of the two techniques, the Haristuba affected her chakra flow the most; her cells furiously regenerating as quickly as the toxin destroyed them.

The first time Shizune had deliberately ingested the poison was almost her last; unable to reach the antidote in time, the kunoichi instantly collapsed paralyzed, and would have died if not for Tsunade's intervention.

Shizune was in the Konoha hospital for several weeks, her body slowly recovering from the poison, but the end result was what she had hoped—with careful precision and manipulation of her chakra flow her body began to build a tolerance to the venom—this small window would allow her just enough time to regenerate her body's cells.

But such a necromantic jutsu was not without a price. To complete the process she would have to ingest the venom over time, reducing her life force in the process.

Tsunade was livid.

Not only had she almost died that first time, the Sannin had berated her bed ridden apprentice, and would miss out on a month's worth of medical training, but the girl played with jutsu that bordered on forbidden.

"Not bad," a deep lackadaisical voice interrupted her reverie, "though you'd save more needles if you improved your aim. What happens when your supply runs out? Will you be able to compensate with other techniques? How's your taijutsu?"

"Ahii!" Shizune whirled around startled by the critical interloper, "Just who the hell do you think you are sneaking up on people like that?!"

The intruder, a fellow Leaf-nin, Shizune assessed by his forehead protector and uniform, chewed on something much too long to be a toothpick and then deadpanned, "I'm a ninja."

Shizune blushed at her own silliness. Of course he would sneak up on her. It was the nature of their profession after all.

She expelled a deep sigh and calmed her frazzled nerves. "I'm sorry," she apologized and bowed her head. "You're right."

The young man blinked imperceptibly. What a strange girl, he thought to himself. She was acting almost… rational.

"I'm sorry I startled you," he said in apology. "I shouldn't have interrupted your training. I was surprised to see another senbon user. They're pretty old school these days," a corner of his mouth quirked faintly, it was difficult to read his expression with that thing in his mouth.

"Oh?" Shizune blinked glancing at the gleaming points on the grass. Bending down to pick one up she said, "I think they're rather practical. Needles are an ideal weapon really. They're small and light weight and you can pack several hundred at a time. Not to mention they're virtually undetectable. Hey…" She nodded curiously at the item dangling from the corner of his mouth. It reminded Shizune of Sarutobi Asuma smoking a cigarette. "You're a needle user too?" She asked.

The other Leaf-nin nodded. "Yup. The name's Shiranui. Shiranui Genma. The senbon is my specialty." He grinned around the long thin object he chewed like a blade of grass.

Shizune searched for the name through the mental shinobi catalogue she made a point to memorize. Shiranui. Shiranui. Ah! That's right. Shiranui Genma. Special Jounin. She recalled seeing the name on the instructor roster. He wasn't that much older than herself either; maybe a year or two? Shizune was mildly impressed. "Pleased to meet you." She bowed courteously. "I'm—"

"I know who you are." Genma's grin widened around the dangerously deceptive projectile in his mouth. "You're the cute puppy who's always following that scary woman around."

"WHAT?!" The medic apprentice exploded, her face set in a deep blush. "Y-You shouldn't talk about Tsunade-sama that way! She's one of the most powerful ninja in the village! You—"

Genma couldn't help the rumble of laughter. She really was a cutie. "I'm sorry," he apologized, though his brown eyes gleamed. "It's just that every time I've seen you around the village you're with her."

"Well, I'm her apprentice." Shizune mumbled petulantly.

Genma nodded. "So you're a medic nin." He voiced what he already knew. "You must be good, to train with a Sannin."

Shizune's cheeks flushed, embarrassed by the compliment. "Not really…" she denied modestly. "It's just that being a medical ninja has always been my dream… and Tsunade-sama is the best…"

Genma nodded again. "Right, if you want to be the best, then learn from the best."

Shizune smiled. "Yeah."

"So…" she started, sheepishly, "my aim needs work?"

"A little," he said, but not unkindly. "Is that your technique for the Jounin trials?" Genma probed.

Shizune cocked a brow. "I saw your name on the register." He explained. "I'm an examiner for the Chunin trials; I was just leaving my post when I heard they were short on guards for the upcoming Jounin examination, so I volunteered. I thought I'd come here to loosen up a bit before that gig." He winked a brown eye at her, and flashed a rakish grin.

Shizune's brows knitted. Why was he grinning like that? Did he know something she didn't? Kuzuki had versed her well on the Jounin trials.

"I see." She accepted. "Yes. Haritsuba is one of my techniques. I have three actually. Haritsuba, Haridoku and Biransei no Jutsu—"

This time Genma blinked and stared as she recited her jutsu. "They all involve poison?" he remarked. "For a medic ninja… that's kinda scary," he chuckled scratching his neck.

Shizune's expression withered a little, but she smiled. "I suppose. But I believe a good medical ninja should also be a good apothecary as well. They go hand in hand after all."

"Makes sense."

A long moment passed before either spoke again. Genma seemed content to just stand there silently. Shizune, unsure what to say next, linked her hands behind her back and averted his penetrating gaze. From a short distance Ton-Ton watched them with mild interest.

"Is that a summoning animal?" Genma asked finally breaking the silence. He pointed the senbon in his mouth at the reclining pig some feet away.

"Hm? Oh, Ton-Ton." Shizune smiled. "Actually, I gave her to Tsunade-sama as a present when our team passed the Genin trial." Her smile faded a little, her expression pinched with worry. "I keep an eye on her when Tsunade-sama is… preoccupied."

Genma cocked a curious brow but did not probe further. Instead, he regarded her silently, smiling when she looked away. There were other questions he thought to ask, but in that moment, settled on just one.

"Want me to help you train?"

Shizune didn't understand why, but his offering made her heart flutter. Perhaps there was more she could learn from training with Shiranui Genma that Kuzuki may have overlooked? She looked up to meet Genma's intent gaze. Her eyes glowing with anticipation—her answer—an excited smile and an enthusiastic, "Yeah."

------------

Tsunade staggered from her office in Konoha Hospital, eyes blood-shot, her perfectly kept hair disheveled around her face. Two days. Two days she waited for her dutiful student to return only to fall asleep at her desk waiting until her concern gave way to anger. 

Drunk, Tsunade was almost passive, so wrapped up in her melancholy. Sober, she was frightening.

"Where is that brat?" She muttered out loud as, now fully alert, she stalked through the hospital corridors. Hospital personnel knew better than to ask the woman what was wrong, wheeling patients safely away from the angry kunoichi's path.

"Really. Slacking off like this. Is this some kind of teenage rebellion thing? Jeez…"

No, this wasn't like her gentle and responsible charge. At first Tsunade thought the girl might still be upset. After all, it was Tsunade who asked her to leave. Still, Shizune seldom indulged these moods of her master's and would return to cheer her up with a tray of tea and dango.

She never came.

There was no insistent wrap at her door. No gentle, comforting, jovial smile. No tea and dango.

So either the teenager was indulging in an uncharacteristic—albeit normal—lapse of adolescent indignation or had been kidnapped by a mad squad of Cloud assassins.

For her sake, it better had been the latter…

"Hey, Tsunade-chan! Just the person I wanted to—"

"I'm busy old man."

"—see." Sarutobi Sandaime, Konoha no Sato's third Hokage, smiled with gentle patience at his former student. "Tsunade-chan, you hurt my feelings," he said with mock woe. "Is something wrong? Perhaps I can be of help?" His eyes held a knowing twinkle behind their gray depths.

The blond expelled and exasperated sigh; it was just like Sarutobi Sensei to have such convenient timing.

"I'm looking for Shizune, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find her?" Tsunade crossed her arms over her imposing bosom; waiting for the old man's likely round-about response.

"Hm." Sandaime murmured gravely. "Shizune's, not with you? That's not like her."

Tsunade arched an impatient—ya don't say—brow.

"But I assure you she's quite alright."

Tsunade's other brow joined the first. Enlighten me.

"She's been training over by the old stomping grounds," explained Sarutobi. "I have to say, your student is quite impressive Tsunade-chan. I was hoping you and I could go for a walk and watch for a little while, hm?"

------------

Although this is a technique Naruto learned and really made his own after acquiring the Scroll of Seals (Naruto, Volume 1, Chapter 1), I am applying my creative license and making it a standard skill for all Jounin class ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Change is Inevitable

By Leslina

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

------------

"Just so you know I don't intend to go easy on you."

"Heh, I think that goes without saying sempai." The honorific rolled off her tongue in a mocking lilt that made Genma's eye twitch.

_Heh, brat._ The grin that ghosted his lips was brief and just as quickly he disappeared before the medic-nin's eyes.

"Tch."Shizune grunted, barely dodging a barrage of six inch senbon aimed at vital points of her body.

_Bastard. _He wasn't kidding.She struck back with a wave of her own, shorter, poison-laced needles spewn from hermouth.

The match continued through the haze of lethal smoke and deadly phosphorescent light of gleaming senbon for several minutes.

Genma was more than a might impressed maintaining his composure throughout the match. The medic-nin's greatest strength was her awareness of her weaknesses, and her ability to quickly compensate before an opponent could capitalize.

Taijutsu was definitely her greatest weakness. The projectile weapons made up in distance what she could not accomplish at close range. And her medic skills, well, they were just down right scary. Genma didn't want to experience any of that first hand.

Not unless he was on the receiving end of some tender loving healing anyway.

The stray thought made him pause for just the slightest moment and the contest was over.

Seeing her opportunity, Shizune produced a short, thin needle from her wrist and stuck it behind Genma's neck rendering him immobile.

Genma fell to the ground with a hard thud. He muttered a slurred, 'shit' and the senbon fell beside him.

Shizune dropped to straddle and pin down her conquered opponent, the expression on her face ecstatic.

"I did it!" She cried, arms raised over her head in victory.

"Congrats." Genma muttered from the still mobile corner of his mouth.

"_Ahii! _I'm so sorry!" Shizune leaned forward; oblivious of the compromising position this created and reached behind Genma to pull the acupuncture needle from the sensitive flesh at his nape.

Genma merely grunted, his face smothered in cotton-mesh covered bosom and as the medic-nin above him pulled the needle from the pressure point he felt a natural warmth go through his now mobile limbs

_Shit._

Shizune caught a glimpse of the worried expression on his face and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"It wasn't poisoned," she explained with gentle reassurance. "I just blocked the chakra point at your sp—ow, hey!"

Genma shoved her off before she caught a feel of another, more wayward pressure point on his body.

"Sorry," he said lamely rising to his full height. "Couldn't breathe." Genma inhaled a deep breathe willing his body to relax.

Wrong thing to say.

"Are you implying that I'm heavy?" The medic-nin grumbled clambering to her own feet.

"No, sorry." He said quickly. "You took me by surprise and I'm a little embarrassed. You did well, Shizune."

"Really?" The medic-nin beamed and Genma felt the warmth rising again.

She really was cute.

"Yeah. You're a shoe-in for Jounin." He grinned, turning slightly to the side feigning interest at the target stumps a few yards away, all the while, her pig—the Sanin's pig, Ton-Ton, slumbered on one of the shaved trunks and Genma thought back on their first meeting seven days earlier.

"Thank you sempai! You've been a tremendous help this past week."

"Sure." He nodded.

A long moment passed and Shizune felt an awkward déjà vu feeling come upon her. The sudden silence was odd after the last weeks' training together. Her brow pinched as she regarded the quiet between them.

Genma hid his smile behind the senbon. The expression on her face was cute and he realized then the girl was much too innocent still; much too innocent to pursue her as he intended after their training and the trials.

"Sempai?" Shizune queried softly.

I bet you don't have a boyfriend. I bet you'd blush that bright shade of pink again if I asked you.

"Sorry," Genma sighed resignedly, a palm scratching at the spot on the back of his neck where she pricked him. "Tired."

Shizune nodded and looked up at the clouds and waning sun. "It's late." She said, and stretched. "Tomorrow is the trial and I have a lot of studying to catch up on afterward. Tsunade-sama…ahii Tsunade-sama!" She squeaked, realizing her neglect of her medic studies the past week. "She's going to kill me!"

Genma chuckled and turned towards her. He patted her head reassuringly, his fingers lingering for the briefest moment to learn the texture of the soft strands of her hair.

"I doubt that," he winked. "You're a hard worker and a good student. She'll understand when she sees your performance at the trials tomorrow."

"Yeah." The medic-nin nodded, cheeks blushing faintly.

Standing this close it occurred to her that Genma was nearly a foot taller than she was.

Genma's hand trailed from the crown of her head to the back of her neck, again, his fingers lingering for the briefest of moments to feel the silky softness there.

"Sempai?" Shizune murmured dazedly, lulled by the warmth of his palm at her neck. Her lashes fluttered, and Genma noticed the blush on her cheeks darken.

_Shit._

"Good night, Shizune." Genma moved his hand away from her neck back down to his side. "Get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow. We have a long day tomorrow. Proctoring remember?" He smiled.

"Hm? Oh, yes, right." She stammered tearing her gaze from his. Shizune jogged the few yards to the target stumps and plucked Ton-Ton from her napping spot.

"Goodnight, sempai and thank you again!" The medic-nin called back and waved before running off in the direction of the village.

"Mm." Genma grunted, bemusedly shaking his head and tucked a fresh senbon between his teeth.

------------

Tsunade watched the entire exchange slacked jaw. She'd always had faith in her charges' potential for medic-jutsu, but to see the full package—her skills as a medic and a ninja—Shizune had seemingly blossomed before Tsunade's blind eyes.

Tsunade swallowed back a lump of emotion that lodged in her throat.

Beside her, Sarutobi Sandaime puffed on his pip, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"You'll catch flies Tsunade-chan." He teased, exhaling a wispy puff into the air.

Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"Dan's little niece has come a long way, wouldn't you agree?" Sarutobi puffed with pride. "You've done a wonderful job Tsunade, he'd be proud."

"Shut up." The blond spat. "Who's the whelp?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh come now, Tsunade-chan. Genma is a fine young man and an even fine shinobi. They make a good match, don't you think?" The old man crowed jovially.

"Genma?" The blond murmured. "Shiranui Genma? The senbon Clan? I thought they were all wiped out in the last war?" She murmured thoughtfully. Soft Hazel eyes lingered on the training field the two young shinobi had occupied moments before.

"Mm, all but Genma." He said gravely. "I found him unconscious in the smoke house behind the family's property. He hadn't been out of the Academy a week when the attack happened. My guess is that Hiro or Tomoko knocked him out and hid him there. He was their only son."

"Another orphan," Tsunade sighed.

"They have a lot in common, and not just their pasts." Sarutobi continued. "They share many common interests. With a little encouragement--"

"You can't be serious old man?" The blond interjected. "She's only 16!"

"Ho? You were dating at least two years—"

"Not the point." Tsunade gritted. "I won't allow it." She stomped her foot. "I've invested too much in Shizune to allow her to get caught up in such juvenile notions and throw away everything she's worked for up to this point."

"Mm." The Sandaime regarded his former student. "Is that how Shizune would see it?" He asked. "Shizune worships you and is dedicated to her career; however, not even you can stop the inevitable Tsunade-chan. Shizune is no longer a little girl--." Sarutobi cut off Tsunade's protest with a wave of his hand.

"She's a young woman; a capable shinobi and beautiful. Sooner or later someone will catch her eye, just as Dan caught yours." Sarutobi took a long puff from his pipe. "Of course she is still naïve about those things, but it won't be long before she begins to acknowledge the changes in herself and wonder about those new feelings. That was evident today." He looked towards the empty training ground.

"You can't protect her forever Tsunade, or is it her you're protecting?"

"Stop it!" Tsunade shouted. "I've heard enough. I've wanted to leave this place for years now, but every time you've held me back. First it was the medic training program and then with Shizune. You think I can't let her go? You think I can't leave this place without her? I can make it on my own. Watch me."

"Tsunade-chan, wait!"

"Go to hell old man." The blonde growled as she stalked away.

"Oh dear." Sarutobi sighed. "That didn't go well."


	3. Chapter 3

Change is Inevitable

By Leslina

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

------------

"Congratulations Shizune-chan." Iruka beamed at his newly promoted teammate. 

"I have to admit, I was impressed." Kuzuki chuckled sheepishly.

Shizune rolled her eyes as she joined her squad at the Ichiraku Ramen stand for a celebratory dinner.

"Hey, where's Ton-Ton?" Iruka wondered out loud. "She's never far from you."

"I don't know," Shizune said quietly, as she took her stool between the two young men. "She wasn't in the apartment this morning before I left for the trial. I guess Tsunade-sama took her for the day knowing I'd be too busy to keep an eye on her."

Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Tsunade-sama at all that day.

"Mm." Iruka nodded.

"So you guys ready to order. I'm starved!" Shizune exclaimed not wanting to darken the mood with her usual worrisome self.

Tsunade-sama was probably busy. And besides, she hated public scenes. Shizune was sure Tsunade-sama would come see her after the days excitement calmed some.

"Wait, wait," Kuzuki shooed off the ramen cook as he came to take orders. "First, presents."

"Mm." Iruka concurred sternly. "Presents before food."

The medic-nin laughed. "Really?!" She gushed excitedly.

"First mine," Iruka revealed a small wrapped package from his vest.

"It's so pretty," Shizune sighed, fingering the purple ribbon over the sakura patterned rice paper wrapping.

Iruka blushed sheepishly earning him a derisive snort from Kuzuki.

Shizune carefully opened the package and smiled.

"A new journal. Thank you Iruka-kun."

"Well, now that you've achieved a new rank, I thought a new journal to record all your new experiences would be appropriate."

"It's wonderful." She smiled.

The Chuunin blushed darkly and murmured a gruff 'you're welcome'.

"My gift isn't so sappy and sentimental," Kuzuki waved dismissively, revealing a small box from his back pouch.

Shizune stuck out her tongue and accepted the small box and opened it.

"New senbon," Shizune remarked. "I wouldn't have expected anything less functional from you Kuzuki-kun." She said teasingly. "Thank you."

"Mm."

"Can we order now?"

"Sure, Iruka's paying after all."

"Aw! Really? That's so generous of you Iruka-kun!"

"What? Hold on! Jeez… you guys…"

------------

Genma watched the trio from a neighboring yakitori stand. He also had a gift for the new Jounin, but desired a more private audience. Two hours later his chance finally came. Exhausted from the day's events Shizune bid her comrades good evening and headed in the direction of her shared apartment with Tsunade and Ton-Ton. 

Half way there, Genma appeared beside her.

"Hey!"

"Ahii!" Shizune shrieked, startled.

The Jounin chuckled, senbon firmly in place between his teeth.

"You really are an odd one," he remarked bemusedly.

"You startled me!" She muttered petulantly. "You always do that!"

"Listen, I know you're tired and have all that studying to catch up on. And now that you're a Jounin things will only get busier, but I wanted to give you something."

Shizune gasped. She didn't expect such a gesture from the young man she'd only known a few days.

"I'm so sorry," she cried. "Please don't feel obligated. I took up so much of your time-"

"It was no obligation." He waved dismissively.

"You helped me as much this week. I wanted to thank you for allowing me to train with you. Here."

He revealed a small parcel wrapped in silk handkerchief.

Shizune accepted the gift gratefully and carefully loosened the knot holding the corners together. She pulled away the edges which revealed a longer narrower wooden box similar to the one the senbon Kuzuki had given her earlier were encased in.

Shizune carefully removed the weathered cover and gasped at what was unveiled.

"Oh. Genma, they're beautiful."

Lying in the box against pink silk; two long ivory decorative senbon. The kind women of high society used to fashion their hair. Shizune surmised them to be a family heirloom.

"I don't have any use for them." Genma murmured before she could protest. "And you're the only person I know that would appreciate them."

"Thank you." She murmured shyly, holding the precious gift against her chest lamenting not being unable to use them right away. "I'm sorry," she said self-consciously. "My hair… it's so short."

Genma shook his head. "It doesn't matter." His hand rose to touch the soft strands like he did the day before. "They're yours now."

Shizune's lashes fluttered; her cheeks warming with a strange heat she only began to notice recently. She trembled as Genma's fingers lowered to trace the curve of her cheek.

"Shizune…" he murmured thickly, his breath hot against the skin of her cheek. When had he moved so close?

"Genma…" she said in a breathy whisper.

"Hey, Shizune! Shizune!"

Iruka-kun!

"Huh?" The medic-nin startled, tearing away from Genma. "Iruka-kun?" She asked bewildered.

Genma took a proprietary step back, and fished a fresh senbon from his back pouch and tucked it between his teeth.

He nodded at Iruka and quietly watched as the Chuunin caught his breath and related the message he had for Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama," Iruka said at last. "She's left!"

"Tsu-tsunade-sama… left?" The medic-nin parroted, dark eyes widening uncertainly.

"When? Iruka… when did she leave?"

"Today, after the trials…"

Tsunade-sama gone? Without her? Tsunade-sama left her behind? Alone? How could… Why would she do that?

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune chocked mournfully. "Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune pushed Iruka away and rushed toward the Administration building leaving Iruka, Genma, and one of the ivory senbon behind.

------------

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" 

The buxom blonde turned, pretty face set in a deep frown. "Go back Shizune, before you're labeled a Missing-Nin. You're no longer my responsibility. You're free to live your life however you choose."

It had taken her nearly two hours to catch up with her and Shizune wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Forgive me Tsunade-sama, but I must disobey you this once. I will not return to Konoha. Not without you!"

"Shizune…"

"Besides, Sandaime-sama has already cleared it, so it looks like you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"Che." The sanin sucked in a breath. "You always were a troublesome brat."

"Yup!"

Tsunade shook her head bemusedly and passed a slumbering Ton-Ton to the young girl.

"I'm counting on you Shizune."

"I know, Tsunade-sama."

------------

Genma kneeled down and picked up the decorative hair piece Shizune had left behind. He regarded it for a moment, before slipping it in his vest pocket. 

"Goodbye, Shizune." He murmured into the night and headed off in the opposite direction toward his room.

owari


End file.
